


And they were roomates

by itsafuckingmess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Abusive Relationships, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, American Football, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Soft Karl Jacobs, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafuckingmess/pseuds/itsafuckingmess
Summary: What do a forgetful photographer, a flirtatious football player and a tired law student have in common? Nothing, besides being assigned roomates. Quickly, they warm up to each other, maybe too much.|or alternatively, the karlnapity college au where schlatt isnt that big of an asshole and everyone is obiviou as fuck
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello.  
> disclaimers:   
> -this is shipping their personas, not the real people.  
> \- i would rather if (thats a big if) this gets popular that it isnt sent to any CC's. That being said fanart is welcome :)  
> -this is purely self indulgance for my favourite relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. Disclaimers:  
> -this work ships the personas, not the people themselves.  
> \- i would rather, if this got big (thats a big if) that it doesnt get sent to CCs, especially the ones mentioned in the story. That being said all fanart is welcome :)  
> \- this is purely self indulgance for my favourite relationship

Sapnap was running. His bag bouncing on his back with every step, every turn.  
His phone started ringing just as he got to an intersection.  
" Mom. Stop calling me every 5 minutes, please!" He panted, running across the street when he heard the familiar ding.  
" Yes it does, I have to slow down to pick up the phone mom, I can't run and talk." he went on, nearly melting in relief when he saw the bus station.  
" I'm almost there, hold on."  
He quickly checked the road, running across to the bus station. People were staring at him, he knew he was a sweaty mess and probably panting too loud for their liking, panting too loud for someone who has been playing football for over 5 years.  
“ Yes, mom, I will be careful I promise.” Sapnap let out a sigh. He was too tired to hear his mom rambling about stranger-danger once more.  
“ You literally live 20 minutes away! If anything happens I’ll come back home.” He checked the timetable. Two minutes for the bus.  
“ Yes, I’ll be careful with the team. Okay mom, got to go, the bus is here. I love you!” he said, hurriedly hanging up.  
He let out a breathy laugh. He loved his mom, but damn did she talk a lot.  
He walked on the bus, scanning his pass and heading to a quad of empty seats.  
Setting down his backpack, he pulled out his phone, seeing multiple notifications from family wishing him a good day, good luck in college and so on.  
One message in particular made him chuckle, his mom texting him “ Don’t forget to wear your hoodie! It’s cold up north.”  
Slipping his headphones on, blasting his favourite playlist and pulling hood over his head, Sapnap closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and settling in his seat.

Karl was yelling out song lyrics while driving on the highway. He was returning to campus all the way from North Carolina. Fortunately- or not- three of his friends were with him, all having their respectful majors. They tagged along in the long car-ride and made the long trip much more enjoyable.  
Well, mostly.

“ CHRIS! KARL! SHUT UP.” Chandler yelled, already grumpy from being placed in the backseat from their last stop. Karl and Chris laughed, only to sing even louder.

“ Guys, cut Chan-Chan some slack.” Jimmy laughed at the immaturity of the boys. “You literally squeezed him in the backseat and now aren’t letting him sleep.”  
Chris shrugged, singing even louder and more horriedly than before.  
Jimmy looked at him through the mirror, eyes pleading him to shut up.  
“ Twenty dollars and I’ll thread my mouth shut with a needle.” Chris said, popping his head from the backseat to face Jimmy, his hand stretched out.

Jimmy just laughed, handing Chris a 20, then turning to look at Karl.  
“ I don’t want the 20. I’ll stick to humming for now, but no promises.” The three awake laughed, each focusing on their own tasks; Chris facetiming his girlfriend, Jimmy trying to get his 6’3” self comfortable in the passenger’s seat and Karl on driving.

Karl didn't enjoy driving that much, but they were taking turns and he had to do his part. He was more of a 'walk-by-the-beach-and- take-pictures' guy.  
He exited the highway, entering the final road for the trip. An avenue stretching all the way from the exit to the main part of town. It would be time to switch in a bit, passing the wheel to Chris since he was more familiar with the roads here.  
Karl just stretched his neck, relieving some stress from his back. His eyes scanned the area from time to time, looking at the sporadic businesses and houses in the area. He spotted a small coffee shop that seemed to open, his eyes darting at the time and seeing it was around 9am.  
With a yawn, he turned on the right indicator, pulling up to the bakery's parking slot and unbuckling his seatbelt.

" Chris, come with me in the shop to get coffees. Chandler and Jimmy, you two switch." Karl said softly, opening the car door and letting the breezy wind hit him.

Quackity was woken by a friendly shake of the shoulders.  
“ We are preparing to land sir. Please adjust your seat and collect your items.” The oh-so-friendly voice of the flight attendant being a tad bit too high pitched for his ears.

He rubbed his eyes a bit to try and wake up, putting on his glasses. He reddened a bit, noticing that all of his stuff had spread to the other two seats as well- thank god they were empty.  
Slowly, he collected all of his belongings, putting the seat back in place and pocketing his glasses. He wouldn’t need them for a while.

The plane landed no trouble, slight turbulence only, which was appreciated on Quackity’s behalf since it helped him wake up a bit more.  
His flight might have been only 2 hours long, but he had been waiting in the airport for 3 hours and frankly, he was tired. Well, when wasn’t he.

He went through the typical shenanigans of picking his carry-on from the cabins above, waiting stupidly long to leave the plane, and sitting in the baggage claim for over 20 minutes to collect his suitcase.  
Luckily, he was more than awake now, having gone to the in-airport shop and collecting an over-priced sports drink.  
His phone buzzed as soon as he caught some random free wifi. He checked it, seeing an assortment of messages from his mom about the flight, as well as some messages from friends that lived around the area. One in particular really piqued his interest.  
" Come over to the studio? You probably will see this way after I send this, but I can wait for you after." The text was sent at 10:30.  
It was 12.  
Perfect.  
He headed to the lane of taxis, waiting patiently for his turn.

When the line caught up to him, he went in, reading out an address from his phone and relaxing in the backseat.

The bus ride ended in no-time, with Sapnap being violently woken by someone shaking him.  
“ Dude what the hell?” he questioned, opening his eyes to see who he needed to punch in the face.  
The guttural groan that escaped his throat was surprising to say the least, at least to his best friend who happened to be the one that woke him, wearing a mildly offended face.

“ I swear to god Dream, one day I’ll sock that pretty face of yours and I will enjoy it.” Sapnap deadpanned, suppressing the smile that crept on his face watching the boy across him have a wheezing fit.

The boys got out of the bus, delirious to say the least. All giggly and stuff, laughing at any sign around campus that contained anything but text.  
“ Where is your dorm supposed to be, again?” Dream asked once they collected themselves enough to be able to form proper sentences.  
Sapnap fake-wiped a tear from under his eyes, pulling his phone from his bag to check.

" Uh, building 3, room 762." He said, turning his phone to his best friend.  
" Great." Dream said, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
Sapnap turned to face the other boy, only to come face to face with his phone.  
Sapnap squinted his eyes, making out that Dream's dorm was in fact, nowhere near his. Hell, Dream wasn't even in the same building, let alone his roommate as they hoped.

" Well, there goes that plan. My roommates seem cool though, judging by their names."

" What are their names?" Sapnap peered over to regain view of Dreams screen.

" Uh, I'm sharing with a guy named Luke and another guy named Velvet."  
Sapnap raised his brows in approval.

" Who are you sharing with Pandas?"  
" Uh, I haven't checked. It's fine, I'm sure they're cool."  
Dream rolled his eyes at his best friend, a smile affixed on both their faces.

" So, this is it." Dream said, grabbing Sapnap by the shoulders.  
" This is college." Sapnap completed, staring at the buildings in close distance.  
" We've got this." Dream exhaled.  
" They said it'll be hard."  
" That's what they said before high school too. And we made it."  
" Barely."  
Dream laughed at Sapnap's comment. He wasn't wrong, the both almost didn't have enough credits to graduate. Dream's phone buzzed, catching the taller's attention.  
" Aight, gotta bounce. My stuff is here. I'll see you around Sap!"  
" See ya Dre!" Sapnap said, giggling and making his way to the building his dorm was in.

Walking in the building, there was no reception of any kind, so he- correctly- assumed the keys for the dorms were in the rooms already.  
He looked at the two elevators, and the huge flight of stairs that seemed to go up and never end.  
Luckily for Sapnap, the elevators weren't in use, so he didn't have to climb to the 7th floor.

Looking down at the hallway that ended directly next to where he was, he envied the ones living on the ground floor.

" I SWEAR IF I MESS UP MY REGISTRATION BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL KILL YOU."  
Karl yelled, trying to fill out the e-form that was sent to him while he was blissfully asleep.

" You won't miss it, don't worry." Chris chimed in, pushing Chandler's hand away from the gear-stick.  
" Guys, I swear when we go back for the holidays I'll make you take public transport if you don't shut your mouths." Jimmy groaned, trying to stretch in the small backseat.

" It's not my fault Chandler made me almost send the form prematurely because he wanted to back his seat up all of a sudden." Karl complained, pouting after Chandler motioned for him to shut his mouth.  
" Chandler, stop bugging Karl. Karl, stop yelling. Chris, focus on not crashing, we are mere blocks away from campus." 

All four stayed in silence, the only sounds being their breathing, Karl's phone and the car's gear changes.  
Once the car reached the college's gate, Karl sighed in relief, opening the door as soon as they came to a stop.  
" Ok damn Karl, I didn't know you hate us that much." Chris said, mock-hurt, besides his smile.  
Karl just giggled, opening the trunk of the car.  
" Yea, you are the one that got paired with other people. Me, Jimmy and Chris are sharing, you have some other dudes." Chandler commented, helping Karl with the luggage.

" I mean, I was with you guys the last two years, apparently they moved me with other freshmen because of my sub-major."  
" That doesn't make a lot of sense Karl." Chris said, taking bags from Karls hands and dropping them on the ground next to them.

Karl just shrugged, murmuring something about asking the college, not him.  
Jimmy finally appeared, grabbing the last two bags and closing the trunk.  
" You are lucky they let you have your setup. Normally 3-people dorms are really small." Jimmy pointed out, grabbing his bags and locking their car.

" I'm lucky they let me start the sub-major. I mean, I already know how to edit, I just want a proper qualification, not just experience."  
The others shrugged, walking with Karl to building 3.  
" So, Karl, you're on the 7th floor. Me and the boys are on the 5th." Chris said, calling one of the elevators down.  
" So, we get off at 5, Karl goes up to 7. Do we meet for dinner or?" Jimmy asked, turning to face Karl.

" I'll text you if I'll come, if I don't text I'm going out with my roommates probably."

The others nodded and all 4 hopped in the small elevator. Important notice was Jimmy being too tall for the elevator and having to stay crouched, sending all the others in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
The doors opened and Jimmy practically ran out, the others slowly following and saying their goodbyes to Karl who went up further.

Quackity walked in the familiar studio, making his way to the changing rooms and dropping his luggage in an old locker and opening his backpack.

" Ayup Big Q!" Someone said, voice reflecting on the tiled locker room.

" Ayup Wilbur! One sec I'm grabbing my tapes." Quackity fished a small bag from his main backpack, getting up to hug the taller male.  
" Dude. You're gross, take a goddamned shower." Quackity joked, pulling away from the embrace back to his bag.

" Just landed huh?" Quackity nodded.

"Shouldn't you have gone on campus first? Meet your roommates and shit?" Quackity shrugged.

" Maybe see the amore?" Wilbur joked suggestively, earning a shove from the shorter male.

" I don't know man. I just felt like beating something up." He turned to look at the taller.  
" It helps me relax. I've had a weird day."  
Wilbur shrugged, opening his own locker and grabbing a towel.

" You do you man, I'm not judging." he concluded, heading to one of the shower stalls.

Quackity smiled and continued his preparations.  
Placing tapes on his shoulder.  
Wrapping his hands, wrists, knees and ankles with bandages. 

Putting on a form-fitting, black tank-top, some loose basketball shorts and taking off his beanie.  
He looked in the mirror and sighed. His face sure gave away his travelling shenanigans.  
A faint hum echoed in the room, and he smiled, shaking his head along to the melody his music major friend was humming.

Loud commotion snapped him out of his thoughts, exiting the locker rooms as soon as around 5 more guys walked in.

He walked in an empty, clean looking room which consisted of a floor mat, a punching bag and a rack for clothes, filled from top to bottom with gloves and face protectors.

Quackity did some warm-up exercises, stretching properly to avoid injury as much as possible.  
Quickly getting in position, practicing some throws and some kicks to the air before delivering his first kick to the punching bag.

Kick.  
Punch, punch.  
Kick.  
Spin, retract leg, punch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally bullshitted the kickboxing part. i am in the process of doing research,if you know anything feel free to comment it.
> 
> follow me on instagram where i will probably post about updates and stuff: @_.itsafuckingmess._


	2. The introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a twitter, @itsafuckingmes
> 
> uh, hope u like this one :]

Sapnap paid close attention to the numbered doors, desperate to find his own and maybe crash for a bit. 

" 758, 760, 762! Finally." he exclaimed, opening the door with ease and walking in. He took a look around. 

A bed and a small desk by the door, the bathroom right next to the door.

He walked in further. Two more beds, one of top of the other and two desks, back-to-back.

" Nice." 

" Nice indeed. Not nicer than my old one though."

Karl had never heard a grown man scream that loud before.

" Dude what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The other man questioned, holding his chest and panting. Karl just giggled, struggling to hold his composure.

" I just got up here, you looked so spaced out. It was the perfect opportunity." Karl kept giggling, covering his mouth with his hand while the other held his stomach. 

Sapnap couldn't see what was so funny, but he couldn't get mad at the other boy. He was too cute to be mad at.

" So, will you tell me who you are, or should I just try and guess?"

The other seemed to collect himself, clearing his throat and sticking his hand out.

" My name is Karl, with a K please." 

Karl gave a friendly smile and Sapnap gratefully accepted the hand.

" The name's Sapnap. Well, the papers say Nick, but I prefer Sapnap if you don't mind."

Karl nodded and walked in the room properly.

" Nicer than your old one you said?" Sapnap asked, looking at the cute boy he was roommates with. 

_ Slow there loverman. _

" I am not a proper freshman." Karl started, doing quotation marks with his hands when he said 'proper'.

" I am actually in my 3rd year of a photography major, and I started an editing sub-major since I already know how to edit, a qualification is nice." 

Sapnap just smiled at the boy, Karl returning the friendly smile.

" I lived in a 4-person room, with- uh, my buddies from North Carolina." 

Sapnap nodded again, walking up to a chair and sitting down.

" What do you study?" Karl asked. 

Sapnap chuckled.

" Computer science. But as a backup though, I want to be a professional football player, but that ain't so reliable, is it?" 

Karl giggled, Sapnap nearly melted. 

" Yea, I guess it isn't."

Sapnap just stood there, silence between the two.

" So, you know something about our other roommate?" 

Karl furrowed his brows and shook his head.

  
  


" Don't you have to text Schlatt that you landed or something?" Wilbur cut one of Quackity's kicks to get his attention.

" He'll be fine. It isn't like he knows when I land." Quackity kept going at the punching bag, ignoring Wilbur. 

" Q. It's been about 2 hours." Quackity kept ignoring the other, exhausting his remaining energy.

" You came from a flight for Christ's sake! Please go shower. Change into fresh clothes. I'll drive you back on campus."

Quackity sighed, looked at Wilbur with pleading eyes. Wilbur just shook his head, picking up Quackity's jacket and tossing it to him. Clenching his jaw, Quackity threw the hoodie over his shoulder and put on his slippers, headed to the locker rooms.

Throwing his jacket on one of the benches, he haphazardly grabbed a towel from his locker and turned on the water to warm up.

Practically peeling off his shirt- it was drenched with sweat- and taking off his shorts, he hopped under the showerhead, welcoming the warmth of the water on his body.

He hummed a random song stuck in his head, working on taking the tape off of his shoulder. 

That's what happens when you've nearly dislocated your shoulder twice. For now, it was a matter of when, not if.

He heard a faint song play, guitar echoing on the walls.

He let out a breathy laugh, washing up and wrapping a towel around him when finished. Quackity turned the water off completely and walked in the main room. 

" I'll pick up my hiking books when I am ready and I'll put down‐"

" My roots when I'm dead. Du, du, du" Quackity finished, a smile plastered on his face. 

" You're going to nail it. Literally, it's an amazing song, Will."

Wilbur smiled and kept strumming his guitar as Quackity changed. 

When faced with the decision of where to put the sweat drenched clothes, shoving them in a random grocer's bag sufficed for him.

" Ready?" Wilbur asked, adjusting the strap on the guitar case.

Quackity nodded, pulling out his phone and checking the time. 

3 pm.

He shot a quick test to his boyfriend, Schlatt, pocketing his phone and fastening his seatbelt. 

The drive wasn't that long, and he was very grateful. Wilbur was right about him coming from a flight, he felt like he was about to pass out.

In his opinion, that would not necessarily be ideal when he has roommates to meet, so his sleep-deprived brain came up with an idea.

' Bit ridiculous, but it'll do for now.' he thought

The car came to a stop outside three huge buildings, presumably packed to the brim with students.

Quackity hesitated exiting the car, watching a flock of people walk by the car, laughing and shoving and singing. 

" What's up? You having second thoughts?" Wilbur asked, parking the car properly. 

" I'm just a bit intimidated, that's all." 

Wilbur giggled and Quackity exited the car, opening the trunk to get his suitcase.

" See you around, big man."

" See you around Dirty Crime boy." 

The boys shared a laugh before Wilbur drove off, leaving Quackity alone in the empty lot in front of the buildings.

Faint music caught his ears. He furrowed his brows, not seeing anyone in near sight.

He frantically patted around his pockets, finding his phone ringing, his mom calling him.

Desperate for some comfort, he picked up the phone.

  
  


Karl and Sapnap were both preoccupied with their respectful tasks, Sapnap playing video games and Karl editing a video he filmed with his friends back up north.

Suddenly, the door jolted open, scaring both boys enough to divert their attention to the door.

A man, presumed to be 3rd roommate, walked in, closing the door behind him and setting his suitcase on the foot of the bed by the door.

He was talking on the phone, in another language- not that the boys minded, Sapnap himself was bilingual.

The other ended his call, checking something on his phone, before throwing it on the bedside table and- quite literally- crashing on the bed, snaking under the covers and going to sleep. 

Confusion striked both boys' faces, a notification from Karl's phone changing the focus of their attention.

" Hey, I am aware this is an unorthodox way to introduce myself, but I am running on no sleep and came back from practice, I felt like I was going to pass out." Karl read out, Sapnap assuming it was from the other boy, who, currently, was ready snoring lightly. 

" My name is Alex, but I'd prefer you call me Quackity or Q. I am a law student, I do kickboxing and I also have a boyfriend. Also, I am an international student, came here from the wild-wild south that is Mexico. I'm sorry for just relying on an AirDropped message, but honestly speaking I'm not- It's funny." 

Karl and Sapnap shared a look and burst out laughing.

That was, in their book, a win. Having a funny roommate is nice, Karl would know.

Sapnap returned to his game, settling on the chair to be comfortable. Karl smiled at how comfortable he felt, turning around in his chair and continued editing his video, slipping his headphones back on.

Around 2 hours later, a faint song played, distracting Sapnap from the game. He looked at Karl, seeing the boy focused on his monitor, the screen filled with some editing software Sapnap wasn't aware of. 

Looking back at his other roommate, Quackity, the man was shifting in his sleep, seemingly understanding his phone was ringing.

Sapnap's curiosity did not let him go back to his game, keeping an ear out to listen to the conversation about to happen. 

Quackity picked up the phone, opening his eyes just to check the caller ID and closing them again as he answered it.

' It's too early for this shit.' Quackity thought as he answered the phone.

" Hey J."

_ " Hey Q." _

" Why are you calling?"

_ " I want to meet with you."  _ Schlatt slurred, and Quackity swore he heard clunking noises in the background. He groaned internally.

" Uh, I can't, sorry." 

_ " Why not?,  _ he hiccuped,  _ it's not like you have something better to do." _

" I'm tired, J. I want to sleep and I owe my roommates a proper introduction."

Quackity opened his eyes to see his roommates focused on their own tasks.

_ " I swear, you have no fucking time management skills. Alright, whatever. Bye." _

" Bye." Quackity responded, placing the phone on the bedside table, knowing that Schlatt hung up from his side already. 

He took in a deep breath, finally catching up to his thoughts.

" Hey, you good?" One of his roommates asked, Quackity sitting up fully and ruffling his hair. 

" Yeah, sorry for that." 

He cleared his throat, blinking a few times.

" Um, I guess I owe you an introduction. Like, a proper one." 

Sapnap just shrugged, nudging Karl's shoulder to get his attention.

Karl took off his headphones, turning to look at Sapnap and then at the other boy.

" Oh, hello! I didn't notice you're awake. I'm Karl."

Quackity smiled at Karl, looking down at his lap, fidgeting with the blanket.

" Uh, I'm Quackity, uh, freshman international law student. I'm actually 19, not 18 because of legalities associated with the university, something about the understanding of english and having to be familiar with the environment." He started, making small pauses, forming his sentences properly.

" I, uh, also have a boyfriend, I hope that isn't a problem. I also do kickboxing as a sport, mostly for staying active."

Karl and Sapnap nodded, Sapnap starting to introduce himself. 

" I'm Sapnap, the 18 year old of the group. I'm studying computer science, mostly as a backup incase I don't make a career in football."

" Football as in, rugby?" Quackity asked, and Sapnap laughed.

" Yea."

" I swear, English is so fucking stupid sometimes."

The three shared a laugh, Karl taking his turn. 

" I'm Karl, I'm 20 and I am doing a major in photography, a junior in that one. And a freshman in a sub-major for editing. Don't really do any sports, just some workouts from time to time with my other friends."

Quackity nodded, looking back down at his blanket.

" Nice to meet you both."

The others replied similarly, the boys sharing a moment of awkward silence, that was broken by a random yell that came from the wall. 

They burst out laughing, the tension dissolving between them.

" Dear god, college is as ridiculous as promised." Sapnap said, wiping tears from under his eyes. 

Karl was incapable of speaking, fueling the others to laugh even harder at his attempts to speak over his laughs.

Once all had calmed down, the laughs now being pants, Karl spoke up.

" I believe that's my friends. They do stupid stuff like that all the time." Karl said. Chris' yells were very distinct, and it wouldn't surprise Karl if his friends got bored and were just messing around.

" Makes sense why you laughed so hard."  Quackity replied, laying back down and taking deep breaths to calm down.

Karl shared a look with Sapnap, both agreeing to lay down as well.

" Top or bottom Sapnap?" Karl asked.

Sapnap shrugged, and Karl sighed.

" I'm getting the top bed." He declared, swiftly climbing on the bed from the ladder.

Sapnap shrugged again, slowly laying down on the bottom bunk, adjusting the pillow to be higher up. 

The three stayed in silence all together, the only sounds being their breathing and random notifications from their phones. 

" What will we do about dinner?" Karl asked, not bothering to avert his gaze from the ceiling.

" Cafeteria food, I guess?" Quackity responded, sounding unsure.

" Well, cafeteria food normally sucks, so what if," Sapnap grabbed his phone. "we order takeout." 

The other two shrugged, turning their gaze at Sapnap, who was looking at the shops nearby online.

" We have a pizzeria, uh a McDonalds up the street and the typical food shops."

" Pizza." all three said at once, eyes widening with surprise.

" Yeah, what pizzas we want?" Sapnap asked, already filling in the information.

The boys sat in silence, thinking of what they would order.

" I'd say get the safe route of special, but do y'all like peppers and mushrooms?" Quackity suggested, the others nodding.

" So, two special, right?" 

" Right." replied Karl, turning back on his back.

" Cool. 20 minutes." Sapnal said

" Nice." the other two commented, both laying down on their beds.

Sapnap laughed, laying down on his own bed, scrolling on random social media sites until their food arrived, just like the others did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it has more Quackity PoV, no it doesnt (/lh) im soft.  
> nwxt chapter we are getting into their lessons and extracurriculars (and maybe schlatt and quackitys relationship )  
> anyway thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> i totally bullshitted the kickboxing part. i am in the process of doing research,if you know anything feel free to comment it.
> 
> follow me on instagram where i will probably post about updates and stuff: @_.itsafuckingmess._


End file.
